DO NOT LOVE ME
by monsterj
Summary: mungkin kalau ia kain sutra putih sudah dapat dipastikan banyak sekali tinta hitam diatasnya , sebersih apapun kau menghilangkannya noda itu akan terus ada.Tugasmu bukan untuk menghilangkannya nodanya tapi melukis warna lain dihidupnya. (gak pinter sama sum sum ) ada tokoh tokoh tak terduga. #namjin #vkook #minyoon #jhope #bts #bxb


**_'menurutmu apa itu cinta sejati?'_**

 ** _'hmm...'_**

 ** _'kau tidak tau?'_**

 ** _'sabar,aku sedang berfikir jinieee~~'_**

 ** _'yak! jangan cubit pipiku'_**

 ** _'mian mian'_**

 ** _'lalu apa jawabanmu?'_**

 ** _'cinta sejati itu cinta yang membuatmu berhenti memikirkan apa itu cinta,cinta yang tumbuh dihatiku dan selamanya akan bersama dia'_**

 ** _'dia siapa?'_**

 ** _'dia yang sekarang sedang menatapku dengan wajah bingung karena jawaban itu hehehe'_**

...

"KAU BOHONG,APA YANG KAU BILANG SEMUA ITU BOHONG..hiks..hiks"

mimpi itu datang lagi.

jin terbangun dari tidurnya

melempar semua barang barang yg ada dikasurnya

menangis,menjerit,sakit.

setiap orang yang melihatnya akan merasakan sakit itu,

jangankan melihatnya,mendengar jeritan dan tangisannya pun sanggup membuat semua orang ikut menangis.

Seperti jungkook saat ini,ia menangis didepan pintu kamar hyungnya itu.

Ingin sekali dia masuk dan memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu,namun dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang lebih dulu memeluknya,menahannya,meyakinkannya bahwa seokjin sedang membutuhkan waktu sendiri.

"lepaskan aku taehyung,aku ingin menemui jin hyung hiks..,lepaskan mohon lepaskan aku"

"baik aku akan melepaskanmu,tapi tenangkan dulu dirimu,kau harus kuat untuknya,keadannya tak akan membaik jika kau datang kepadanya sambil menangis"

taehyung menghapus airmata dipipi jungkook,menggenggam tangannya dan berkata

"masuklah dan peluk jin hyung,aku tunggu disini,jika ada apa apa dengan jin hyung panggilah aku"

jungkook mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu kamar jin,menampilkan jin yang sedang menangis didalam tekukkan lututnya sambil menjambak rambutnya yang jelas akan membuat jungkook mempercepat langkahnya dan memeluk erat jin

"jin hyung aku mohon berhentilah,aku tau kau sedih tapi jangan seperti ini"

ucap jungkook sembari berusaha melepaskan jambakan jin dirambutnya sendiri

"DIA BOHONG KOOK,DIA PERGI,DIA PERGI! AKKKHHH"

"berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri hyung,aku tidak kuat melihatmu seperti ini,kau harus kuat hyung demi aku,aku tidak punya siapa siapa lagi selain kau"

setelah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan jungkook tangan jin tak lagi menjambak rambutnya,beralih memeluk sejadi jadinya.

20 menit sudah jungkook memeluk hyungnya,dan kini jin mulai tenang,nafasnya mulai teratur.

jungkook melepaskan pelukannya,membarinkan jin dikasur dan menyelimutinya.

"istirahatlah hyung,kalau ada apa apa panggil aku ne?"

yang diajak bicara hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"baiklah,aku keluar hyung"

...

saat ini jungkook sudah di bawah,ruang tamu tepatnya,bersama taehyung.

Taehyung adalah kekasih jungkook semenjak mereka SMA,dan kini mereka sama sama sedang berkuliah di Universitas yang sama jelas tau apa yang terjadi pada hyung kekasihnya itu,bukan hanya karena jungkook yang bercerita namun juga karena tae (panggilan akrab taehyung) sudah mengganggap jin sebagai hyungnya sendiri,begitupula dengan seseorang yg membuat jin memangis seperti tadi.

"kook apakah aku harus menghubungin suga hyung dan jimin hyung"

"apakah kau pikir itu akan membuat keadaan lebih baik?"

"kita coba saja,bagaimana?"

*kringgg

"oh baiklah hubungi saja mereka,aku akan mengangkat telp ini dulu"

"oke"

jawab taehyung sambil berlari mengambil smartphone nya yang tertinggal dimobilnya.

 _'hallo selamat malam,apakah benar ini dengan seokjin? kim seokjin?'_

 _"benar ini memang nomer seokjin tapi ini aku jungkook adiknya"_

 _'oh benarkah? kalau begitu bolehkah aku bicara dengannya'_

 _"siapa kau? ada apa dengan hyungku? apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_

...

*tok tok tok

"iya tunggu sebentar"

jungkook membukakan pintu untuk seseorang didepan sana yang ia harap adalah yoongi dan jimin.

*cklek

"hyung ayo mas... eh? kau siapa"

"aku seseorang yang menghubungi nomor kim seokjin beberapa jam yang lalu,apakah kau jin?"

"ohh ya ya aku ingat,bukan,aku jungkook yang mengangkat telpnya tadi,silahkan masuk"

jungkook mempersilahkan orang itu masuk dan duduk di ruangtamu.

"mau minum apa? biar aku ambilkan"

"apa saja,maaf mengganggu dan merepotkanmu"

"santai saja,oh iya kenalkan dia taehyung"

jungkook memperkenalkan taehyung tepat saat taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi.

"hai salam kenal aku taehyung,panggil saja aku tae atau tetet"

taehyung mengulurkan tangannya.

*tok tok tok

belum sempat bersalaman taehyung menarik tangannya dan berlari kearah pintu

"eh maafkan kelakuannya dia memang sedikit tidak sopan,mungkin bukan sedikit tapi memang"

...

Yoongi dan jimin langsung duduk di kursi dapur dan menatap bingung ke arah jungkook yang sedang mengobrol dengan lelaki itu diruang tamu.

"wajah yang asing" ucap jimin

"benar,apa dia teman hyung dan seokjin hyung?"

tae bertanya pada yoongi

"sepertinya bukan,atau mungkin iya"

yoongi masih menatap lekat lekat lelaki berlesung pipi itu.

"maksudmu sayang?"

jimin bertanya kebingungan

"berhenti memanggilku sayang dihadapan orang lain"

"hehehe iya iya,btw jawab pertanyaanku"

"iya maksud ku,selama aku tinggal dengan seokjin hyung dan jungkook dirumah ini,aku belum pernah melihat teman jin hyung yang seperti saja itu teman baru jin hyung setelah aku tinggal bersama mu jim."

"oohhh benar juga ya hyung,tapi setiap aku kemari juga tak pernah melihat dia hyung"

"benarkah tet? atau mungkin hanya kau saja yang terlalu sibuk 'bermain' bersama kookie"

goda jimin.

"dasar bantet kurang ajarrrr..diam kauuu!"

"KALIAN KEMARILAH"

baru saja tae akan menjambak rambut jimin namun suara kookie yang memanggil mereka membatalkan niatnya itu.

mereka bertiga ikut bergabung bersama kookie dan lelaki tampan itu disofa ruang tamu.

"nah hyung perkenalkan dirimu kepada mereka,mereka sudah seperti keluarga ku dan jin hyung"

"perkenalkan,namaku Kim Namjoon kalian bisa memanggil aku namjoon"

...

"jadi kalau boleh aku tau hyung,tujuanmu mencari jin hyung untuk apa?"

tanya jimin setelah mereka saling berkenalan.

"sedikit banyak aku sudah menceritakannya pada jungkook,jadi tujuanku sebenarnya kemari untuk mendampingi seokjin"

...

Kim Namjoon adalah seorang mahasiswa Psikologi S2 tingkat akhir di salah satu universitas terbaik di negara yang memiliki julukan 'The Black Country'

Saat ini namjoon sedang kembali kenegaranya mengambil cuti untuk mengurusi suatu hal,banyak orang yang menyayangkan pilihan itu,namun pilihannya sudah bulat dan tak dapat diganggu gugat.

saat ini namjoon tengah mengendarai mobilnya ke apartemen yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan dan hanya ia titipkan pada bibi tetangga apartemen sebelahnya.

sesampainya didepan pintu apartemennya hoseok atau anak berumur 5tahun yang lebih akrab disapa jhope berlari memeluk kakinya

"Rapmons hyunggggg!"

namjoon mengangkat anak itu keatas dan memeluknya

"yaa jhope yo yo lama tak jumpa benar?"

"rapmons hyung kemana saja yo yo yo?"

"jelas hyung sedang belajar ditempat yang sangat jauh yooo"

kalau kalian bingung kenapa jhope dan namjoon menambahkan kata yo karena jhope senang sekali rap dan meminta namjoon mengajarinya,itu juga merupakan alasan kenapa jhope memanggil namjoon rapmons.

rap juga salah satu hal yang membuat mereka mudah akrab, terutama untuk jhope.

ya,jhope anak kecil yang hidupnya tak seberuntung anak anak lainnya.

jhope tinggal hanya berdua bersama nenek nya,kalau kalian bertanya dimana orangtuanya berada, jawabannya adalah mereka sudah tiada.

Namjoon juga tidak tau pasti bagaimana kisah sedih nan pilu bocak menggemaskan ini,yang namjoon tau adalah keluarga satu satunya jhope adalah neneknya.

….

Namjoon tengah berbaring di kasur nya,dengan sedikit membersihkan debu dan mengganti spreinya sudah cukup nyaman untuk namjoon tiduri.

Ia diam melamun memandangi atap atap kamarnya, sebenarnya ia sedang memikirkan seokjin. seseorang yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan besar untuk kembali seokjin tidak atau tepatnya belum pernah bertatapan langsung dengannya.

Sungguh apabila hal itu dipikirkan rasanya kepala namjoon akan pecah sekarang juga,dan darahnya berceceran di kasur ini,jangan lupakan juga otaknya yg tumpah ruah di lantai.

Namjoon merinding membayangkannya.

tapi terlintas satu kalimat dalam benaknya

'aku percayakan dia padamu,sahabatku'

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END

kuy tentukan.

disini udah aku kasih sedikit kode kode yaaaa...

yoks komen dan vote yaahhh

ini udah aku share di wp juga,tapi kalau disana dijadiin 2 chapt kalo disini satu aja lah.

Mau buat banyak nangis nangisnya bodo.

Maaf yah kalau masih buruk dalam segala hal dan sisi .


End file.
